Dark Yoona
by Holy Poisoned Bunnies
Summary: Something is wrong about the new bunnygirl who has just arrived at the Smasher's Mansion, and Roy is going to find out what. If he doesn't screw up first, that is. Crossed with Maple Story, a MMORPG. First chapter has nothing to do with SSBM


Eeto...just so you know, this is a cross between Maple Story (the NPC featured here is Yoona, the bunny girl in Southperry) and SSBM. This chapter has nothing to do with SSBM. But, it will get you introduced to Yoona the bunny girl. And her bunny, Mr. Kim. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Maple Global or SSBM. If I did, this would be on the official site, not on ff/net!

* * *

Yoona gulped as she looked up at the daunting cliffs of Perion. She felt tiny and insignificant. How could Blackbull live in such a place? She brushed her shiny blue hair out of her coal black eyes. 'Then again,' she thought. 'Blackbull lives at the top, not down here. He can't be intimidated by something if he lives on TOP of it.' 

Yoona sighed. Her hair was wild and tangled. Somehow she had managed to keep it shiny on the hike over to Perion. Her ivory rabbit ears were limp and drooping. Yoona's ears showed her true emotion. Even if she herself felt perfectly fine, if her ears were drooping she knew she was feeling like fish poo. "Blackbull," she murmured. "You better appreciate this! I walked all the way from Lith Harbor just to get here! The taxi wasn't in service at Kerning, and my coupon was the only thing that kept my hair nice"  
Yes, Yoona was quite the vain one.

She wore a bright pink sleeveless shirt with a bunny tail in the back. She wore coal black leggings and equally black shoes. Her hair was clipped short from the haircut she had gotten in Kerning City. Her lips were unusually red, like wine, because of the lipstick she had just bought from Henesys Market. Yoona loved to shop.  
She was never much of a fighter, and had the hardest time dueling the monsters around Victoria Island. She had to persuade Shanks to give her passage back to Maple Island, too.

Yoona sighed a second time as she pulled out her staff. She had trained to become a magician in Ellinia. She had no armor however, and fighting stumps and wild boars was a disaster! Still, Blackbull had asked her to visit him in Perion, and had advised to rookie to take a cab.  
'It really is my own fault for not listening to him,' thought Yoona. 'Oh well, I'll worry about if I get killed,' she gulped, 'on the way up...'

An axed stump lumbered over and tried to trip Yoona. The stump had a strategy. Fortunately, Yoona knew what it was about to do, so she got out of the way, and fast. Unluckily for Yoona, however, she walked right into a throng of five more stumps, dark axed stumps included. Yoona groaned as she saw the world blur and fade...

"I see you are back with us, Yoona." the Native American commented as she awakened. The light was faint in the teepee, and all Yoona could see was the faint outline of Blackbull, her friend. "We found you unconscious at the Rocky Mountains, Part I." Blackbull informed her. "I thought I told you to take a taxi...?"

"I'm sorry Blackbull, but the services broke down, and I had to walk. Sorry I took so long, by the way." Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked around. "Mr. Kim! Where's Mr. Kim?" she shrieked suddenly, searching every crevasse and nook on the rocky surface and within the folds of the cloth.

Blackbull smiled grimly, shaking his mostly bald head. "Mr. Kim is fine, he just went outside for a bit. I found him some fresh greens to eat. He was getting quite restless in this tent."

Yoona smiled tiredly. She was still sleepy from the Stumps Mishap. "How is Mr. Lim?" she asked Blackbull about his companion. Mr. Lim and Mr. Kim were brothers. Mr. Lim the midnight rabbit had been taken home and nursed back to health by Blackbull. Mr. Kim the snow rabbit had been taken home by Yoona. They had been rescued by the numerous amount of horned mushrooms torturing them on one of Blackbull and Yoona's walks when they had both lived at Henesys. Then, Blackbull received a call from his father, Sitting Bull, to go back to his homeland, Perion and so he left. Yoona, on the other hand, was constantly being lorded over by the many bowmen visiting Henesys. Too many people had challenged her to duels and asked for quests, so she left for Maple Island. She lost contact with Blackbull for quite a while, at least until Captain Shanks had brought back the Message from him.

Yoona had been delighted that Shanks was alive, so she bought a ticket to Victoria Island after begging Captain Shanks to take her back to Maple Island one day. It had worked! So now here she was, back with her old friend and her rabbit and her rabbit's brother. Mr. Kim lazily lay on the ground, munching the fresh green treats. He and Mr. Lim were especially striking against the dull, brown, rocky landscape.

Time seemed to slow almost completely to a stop as Yoona sat outside of Blackbull's tent, stroking the two brothers. But, as fate would have it, a rock fell from the bulky landscape above and hit Mr. Kim squarely in the neck. Frightened, he bolted, down, down, down, the rugged landscape. He ran past the party benches, and leapt across vast stretches of land, until he entered the Dungeon.

"Mr. Kim!" Yoona screeched, chasing after her precious pet. Blackbull's eyes widened in fear. "NO! YOONA! Don't go into the Dungeon!" Alas, his warning was too late, and Yoona had entered the Dungeon.

Only moments later she emerged, carrying Mr. Kim. "Yoona!" Blackbull gasped, sprinting down to meet her. "Yoona! Are you all right"  
He sharply took in his breath as he saw what she had become. Her snow white skin had turned an ashen gray, sickeningly mixed with a yellow color. Her skin was almost sallow, but it retained that gray tone. The skin itself made Blackbull sick to his stomach. Her dark blue hair had become even darker, mixed with black in random patches. Her eyes had lost that magical sparkle that had spurred their friendship in the first place. Blackbull could only stare.  
The hot pink bodice was now pitch black, and the lacy black tights had somehow become even darker. The coal black shoes were slightly LIGHTER, Blackbull noticed. The only thing that had stayed normal were the lips. They were still so red against the gray skin tone.

He watched as Yoona's eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell onto the cold, hard, stone.

Blackbull tried to ward off the apprehensive feeling, but he couldn't. He knew what it was.

Dark Yoona had emerged.


End file.
